


Am I Like Him?

by TheAwkwardOne6



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dissociation, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Trans Peter Parker, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), its not mention in here but he is in the fanfic this is based on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Summary: Harley Keener messages Peter Parker, obviously not okay. Peter swings over to try to comfort him. Tony Stark interrupts, proceeds to misinterpret the whole situation, leading Peter to back spiral into traumatic memories he would rather forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we were just kids (when we fell in love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013580) by [angxlsgrxce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlsgrxce/pseuds/angxlsgrxce). 

"Harley?"

"Mmm." What do I do? Do I wake him up or not? Definitely no touching, it might still trigger him, but what do I dooo-his eyes are open. "Peter? 'sat you?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I've got you. You're safe. "I-"

"Mm, can't hear you."

"Oh." I have to turn so he can read my lips. "Better?"

"Mmhmm. 'm not doing hearing aids today. 's too much."

" OK. "

"Mm, you do know that one."

"Yup. How do you-"

"Clearer, please."

Shit.

"OK. How do you feel?"

"Wha' do you mea-oh. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I have to-"

_Shit, now he's signing and I don't understand it and fuck, I fucked something up-_

"Harley?"

" _I'm sorry._ "

"No, please don't be. You didn't do anything. I'm just happy you're okay."

"OK. Fuck. I'm sorry."

"Harley."

" Thank you. "

"Always."

"Ew, okay Snape."

What does he mean-oh.

"Harley!"

"Eh."

"Do you want me to get Tony?"

"Slower."

" Sorry. Do you want me to get Tony?"

"No. He doesn't need to-"

"Harley."

"Yeah, actually. Please do."

"ulOK. Do you actually want me to leave, or-"

"No. Just-FRI?"

"Boss has already been contacted, Boss Junior (The Better One)."

_FRIDAY is a perfect angel._

"Can you just go back to calling me Harley? Please?"

I do not like how broken he just sounded.

"Of course, Harley."

"Mm."

(Turn around turn around turn around.) And that would be Tony.

"Peter?" Yup. "FRI told me that Harley was-oh. Hey, Harls. C'mere. You okay for a hu-oof. Guess that means yes."

_I also don't like the look Tony just gave me, that was fucking scary. Oh, and now they're signing, and I don't know what they're saying. Why is Harley leaving? And now Tony is-_

"Che diavolo è successo ieri sera?" Oh shit, Italian, he's- "Pensavo fossi meglio di così, dovevi essere migliore-fuck. Why the hell was he sleeping in your room?"

"You heard me. Why the hell was he in here?"

That's a tone of voice I've never heard from him and what the actual fuck is going on?

"He wasn't-he wasn't okay last night, and we talked-or, well I talked, and he just happened to fall asleep in here, and I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Yeah, that's fucking convenient, Peter. Care to explain why he reeks of booze?"

_WHAT?_

"What? I don't-"

"Did you take advantage of him last night?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "...what?"

"Did you take advantage of him?" Tony demanded.

I stared at the man I looked up to for a second in shock, anger, and disbelief. I started to walkout out the door.

"Hey, wait, Peter-" he reached to grab my shoulder but I yanked it away.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" I screamed, running away as the tears began form.

\---

Swinging from building to building in the dead of night, memories ran through my head.

_"Come on, Einstein! Let's conduct a little experiment of our own and see if we can touch each other like the people in the magazine."_

_"Please, Skip, don't... I-I think I should leave-"_

I shook them away. I could still feel him on me, touching me, violating me. I was only twelve.

I couldn't think, because I would think of him. I couldn't close my eyes, because I would see him. Him, him, him. It was too much, too overwhelming.

As soon as I reached home I fell into my bed and sobbed. I vaguely heard Aunt May open the door, but I didn't care. All I could feel was him.

The bed sunk to accommodate for Aunt May's weight and I felt her slowly start to stroke my head. "Peter, are you there?"

Her voice was distorted, kind of like a dream. I didn't reply as the feeling of his bed, the color of his room, and the terror I had all became more vivid.

"Peter-" Aunt May flipped me over. "Peter, name five things you can see."

"I-I see my closet, my pillow, the door, the wall, and clothes on the floor."

"Good. Three things you can hear."

"The air conditioner, the bed squeaking, and your voice."

After stimulating all my senses, I gasped and plunged back into full consciousness. I started crying again and Aunt May started stroking my forehead. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head.

"Peter, you only ever dissociate when it comes to him."

I bit back a sob. "A-am I like him?"

Aunt May's heart visibly broke and she wrapped her arms protectively around me as she started crying too. "Baby, no. You are not Skip and you will never be like him. Honey, he's in jail for what he did, for a long time. You're okay. Do you wanna tell me what caused this?"

I shook my head, bottling up my emotions and this entire ordeal like it never happened.


	2. Tony Stark: Genius, Billionare, Playboy, Philanthropist, Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out about what happened to Peter.

I avoided going to Stark Insustries since The Incident. I was afraid on looking Mr. Stark in the eyes again, seeing the anger and accusation rise. My phone was blown up with texts from Mr. Stark that I didn't answer. But I couldn't bring myself to stay away from Harley. He was too important to me and I was afraid for him.

**harley <3: peter**

**harley <3: peter idk what happened between you and Tony but he's sorry**

**harley <3: peter are you okay?**

**You: Uhh yeah smth happened and I got upset. I can't really be around him right now**

**harley <3: oh**

**You: On better news**, **I signed up for an ASL class!**

**harley <3: yay!! now I won't need hearing aids as much**

**You: 😊😚**

**harley <3: is that a kissy face for me 😏**

**You: nuuu its for little bunny foo foo**

**harley <3: but he was hopping through the forest, picking up the field nice and bopping them on the head**

**You: idk**

**harley <3: CREEPER**

**You: Aww man**

I smiled at my phone as the little "…" bubble popped up to show that Harley was typing. I wants to tell him everything—that I was trans, that I was molested shortly after I came out, and that even just being my friend meant dealing with my severe PTSD attacks. But I wouldn't because I was too scared.

Ned and I were talking about science and how to better upgrade the Spidersuit (in code) when the bus pulled to my spot. I scrambled to get off the bus and ran into my apartment. "Hey Aunt May—"

I was confronted by my aunt speaking with Tony Stark as soon as I walked into the room.

"Peter, I can—" Mr. Stark tried but I was already gone.

I ran into my room and shut the door, the panic attack already brewing. I heard Mr. Stark open it, I forgot to lock it, and I pushed away from him.

"Peter, what's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Look, I'm sorry I accused you of taking advantage of Harley, that was completely wrong of me but I don't know why you're like…this," he gestured to my state of panic.

I looked at Aunt May then back to Mr. Stark. I took a deep breath. "Look up Steven Westcott."

"Okay," Mr. Stark said quietly.

I let out a tremble as I started crying. "Please get out."

He left.

* * *

_"Steven Westcott, you have been found guilty of the sexual assault and statutory rape of twelve year old Peter Parker. I hereby sentence you to 65 years in prison and will be a registered sex offender," the judge slammed his gavel down._

I watched the screen, tears streaming down my face. Mr. Stark probably knew by now and could tell Harley if he wanted. The logical, rational part of my brain knew he wouldn't do that, but there was a part of me that was coming up with every possible way this could go wrong.

The worst part about it was that I had just started transitioning and was still so dysphoric. Skip made me feel so validated and that's what drew me in. Then he just touched me like he didn't care, calling me all these feminine words that made my stomach curl. I was terrified of older men for so long after that.

I hated him. I wanted to watch him burn. I wanted to watch what happened to me happen to him, only ten times worse. I wanted to see him in pain. Have him understand what he did to me. Then I wanted him to die. It was a dark part of me that I was afraid of.

I felt my phone buzz.

**Mr. Stark: I watched his prosecution video.**

**Mr. Stark: I'm so sorry Peter.**

**Mr. Stark: It was so wrong of me to accuse you of that.**

**Mr. Stark: You're really brave too.**

**Mr. Stark: and strong for surving through that.**

**You: yeah**

**Mr. Stark: I'm so, so sorry. I feel like shit and I'll do whatever it takes to make this up to you.**

**You: idk**

**You: I just need time**

**Mr. Stark: So I'm guessing that you won't be coming to the labs any time soon.**

**You: I just can't. I forgive you, but I just can't go there right now**

**Mr. Stark: I understand. Just know that when you are ready I will try to make this right between us.**

I stared at the conversation, not knowing how to reply, so I didn't. The video revealed the fact that I'm transgender because body parts are important in court cases (plus there was an ordeal where they accidentally used my dead name). It wasn't the best way to come out, I knew, but it was what happened.

My binder suddenly felt too tight. I knew my dysphasia was about to increase again so I felt my mind begin to wander into a nearly dream-like state. Aunt May would probably come I and start to stimulate my senses, but I didn't want to me aware of the reality around me for at least a little while.


End file.
